1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of creating a message based on status information about a processing apparatus that executes predetermined processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Internet services that are called SNS (Social Networking Service) and allow anybody to freely register have become widespread. Especially, a real-time communication tool such as Twitter® allows a registered user to transmit a message, like a tweet, called a miniblog in real time. The real-time communication tool also has a function of registering another user, and can receive more tweet messages in real time. Such a real-time communication tool sometimes has a limitation on the information notification count so as to prevent an increase in the communication load and the like. Even if there is no such notification count limitation, many notifications may complicate user confirmation, and the notification count is desirably suppressed in some cases.
On the other hand, there is a technique of notifying a user accessing an information processing apparatus of the status information of a remote home appliance or peripheral apparatus in real time using a system such as instant messaging. Examples of the home appliance and peripheral apparatus are a TV, refrigerator, washing machine, printer, copying machine, facsimile apparatus, scanner, digital camera, and multifunction peripheral including these functions. The home appliance or peripheral apparatus can communicate with an information processing apparatus connected to a network.
Further, there is also proposed the following technique (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-70967). When a peripheral apparatus and an information processing apparatus cannot communicate with each other owing to a fault or the like and the status information of the peripheral apparatus cannot be transmitted to the information processing apparatus, the status is temporarily stored in the peripheral apparatus. After recovery, the temporarily stored status information is transmitted to the information processing apparatus.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-70967, when a plurality of notification items are temporarily stored, notification is performed a plurality of times. When, for example, many notification items are generated in a period in which communication is impossible, notification is performed many times after recovery.